Riker Loses His Glasses
by R5 Family UK
Summary: On the Glee Live tour in London Riker wakes up in his hotel room he shares with Curt and Riker can't find his contact lenses anywhere in the room. What happens? You'll have to read to find out. Rated for potentially hurtful or insulting comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this just popped into my head earlier today and I thought I's write it down and post it :)**

I know that Riker has glasses but I don't think he desperately needs them but in this FF if he doesn't wear them or contact lenses he's more or less blind, enjoy :) (P.S Riker is 18 in this)

Riker and Curt were asleep in their hotel room on the Glee Live tour and at 6am Riker's phone alarm goes off, waking him up instantly. He groans as he sits up in the bed and wipes his face with his hand tiredly before he throws the covers off and gets out of bed. He pulls his phone off charge, turns the alarm off and throws on his 'Harry Potter' glasses before hitting Curt with his pillow and going into the bathroom to shower.

Riker gets out of the shower and dries his hair with the towel before wrapping it around his waist. He walks into the main room and see's Curt sitting on his bed fully clothed. "I don't see how you don't shower in the morning Curt." Riker teased.

Curt laughed. "Because I showered last night when we got in." He said as he picked up his toiletry bag. "So did you!" He called from the bathroom as an after thought.

"I know, but I like to feel clean in the morning." He called back and picked up the case containing his contact lenses. He took his glasses off and picked up the first contact carefully before placing it on his eye delicately. He blinked several times to get used to the feeling of the lens in his eye before he went to pick the other one up but he froze when it wasn't in the case. "Hey Curt, have you seen my other contact lens? It's not in the case."

"Last I saw you put it in the case. You sure it's not in there?" Curt answered with toothpaste in his mouth.

"No, I checked." Riker called back. "And please spit before you answer." He pleaded and sighed when he heard Curt spit. Curt walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed. Riker looked in the case again and then on his bedside table. "Curt, will you check in the bathroom for me?" He asked and Curt nodded before getting up.

"Get dressed quickly, we need to go in about 10 minutes." Riker nodded and got out a pair of tight blue jeans, a checked black and blue short, a white under-shirt and his black converse. He put his clothes on quickly, with one contact in, and then went back to looking through the draws he'd used the night before.

Curt looked in the bathroom counter, floor and even in the sink but he couldn't find it, not even a slight clue of where it could be. He walked into the main room to see Riker looking through the clothes he wore the night before. "It's not in the bathroom, I think you'll just have to wear your glasses today and order a new pair of contacts tomorrow."

Riker's face dropped and it looked like he was going to cry. A knock was heard in the room which was quickly followed by Zach Woodlee's voice. "Come on down for breakfast! We have an hour to eat and get to the venue!" He called and his footsteps could be heard going down the hall.

Riker turned to Curt with a panicked expression on his face. "You go without me, say that I'm ill or something. I don't want to go out there with glasses." He pleaded to Curt.

Curt sighed. "No Rike. Just put them on and wear them, plenty of people wear glasses on a daily basis."

"But mine make me look like Harry Potter!" Riker said as he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Get up and out Rike, there's only 5 original Warblers on this tour and we need you, you're the strongest whatever it is you do!" Riker sighed and stood up. He grabbed his glasses case from his side of the draw and took his contact out carefully and put his glasses on. He turned to Curt with the 'Laugh and I will kill you' face. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Riker just grabbed his bag and walked out of the room, Curt following close behind.

Riker waits for the elevator to come and Curt catches up with him. They go down the floors in silence and Riker walks out as soon as the door opens. He walks to the door and waits for Curt and when Curt reaches him he turned to look at him. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me." Curt smiled at him and put his arm around Riker's shoulders.

They walked through the door and Riker walked behind Curt, wanting to disappear when he notice everyone looking at him. Riker and Curt got their food and sat on the table with the other Warblers, minus Darren who was sitting with Chris, Lea and Cory. They were all talking loudly but they went silent when Riker sat down. "I didn't know you wear glasses Rike." Jon 'Beatz' Hall said and Riker slid down in his chair.

"He lost his contact lenses, can't find them anywhere." Curt answered for him and the conversation continues between the Warblers but Riker didn't say anything. They finished their breakfast and put their dirty plates on the plate rack before walking out to the cars that would take them to the venue.

They pull up to the venue and pile out of the car and into the venue where Zach and Ryan ask every cast member/performer to sit on the audience seats. When everyone was seated Ryan asked them all to be quiet. "Ok, as you all know we are going to film one of our performances to make a 3D film and tonight's performance will be the film performance." Riker felt his face pale and everyone else cheered. "AND tonight's performance will be streamed live on BBC in the UK and over the internet for fans who live in America, New Zealand, Australia and other countries to watch." Riker felt like crying, he would have to perform with his glasses on and it would be shown all over the world, yay(!)

**This story will be continued in a second chapter. Please let me know what you think :)**

**TTFN - \_(****ツ****)_/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baack (said in creepy voice)**

**This is just before the Warblers perform :)**

* * *

Riker stood by the stage, watching Lea perform 'Firework' perfectly and he pulled a spare bit of cotton on his blazer nervously. Zach walks behind him and puts his hands on Rikers shoulders and Riker squeaked. He turned to face Zach before he talked to him. "What's wrong kid? Don't say nothing because I can tell, you've been quiet all day."

Riker sighed and leaned against the stage. "My glasses. I don't like them." He said quietly and lowered his head, his glasses nearly falling off his face and he nearly growls while pushing them up.

Zach leaned next to him before speaking. "Why? Is it because people used to make fun of you?" Riker nodded once and Zach sighed. "Listen, nobody here will make fun of you. Nobody will judge you about it either."

"I don't want people to see me with my glasses on, I just don't like them." Riker said and turned his face away from Zach. "Do I have to do tonight? Can't I just miss out 1 performance?"

"No you can't Riker. We need you to do this, you're the best dancer out of the Warblers here tonight and we're using YOUR suggestion during 'Safety Dance'. Don't you want to be part of that?"

Riker sighed and looked at Zach, nearly in tears. "Of course I do, just without glasses. I look silly. I don't feel comfortable wearing them, but I can't see a thing without them on."

Zach wraps his arm around Riker's shoulder and hugs him slightly for comfort. "Just go out there and have fun kid. If you stay back here hiding you'll regret it. Give it a go." He hugged Riker fully and the rest of the Warblers passed and, as Riker was about to follow them, Zach patted Riker on the back.

They each took their places on the mini-stage and Riker looks at Curt. Riker's eyes were wide huge with his nerves and Curt just smiled at him. He looked at his feet that were suddenly very interesting. "Ok guys, 3 2 1 go." Darren counted in and the boys started their backing vocals for him.

Riker's heart was pumping and he continued to look at his feet. "Look up kid, the crowd can't see you that well and we can't get a good angle to film you at." Zach's voice came through Riker's ear piece. He looked up to see the fans standing up, singing along and dancing along. He smiled and lost himself in the song. He switched places when he should and he looked out at the crowd and his eyes landed on a group of girls who had just stopped dancing and singing along. He continued to watch them and he felt his stomach drop when one of the girls pointed at him and laughed. He looked away for a few seconds but his eyes landed back on the girls and he lip read what they said, they had called him a '4 eyed freak'. The girls laughed again and Riker just wanted to give up.

Riker looked up at the ceiling and he was relived when they had to switch places for their part. He leant down and sang his lost in his thoughts about the girls. He nearly squeaked when Darren leant on him but he turned to look at his friend and they smiled at each other.

They finish the song and Riker had to face the girls again but he looked past them and watched the rest of their fans cheering. A smile played on his face and he watched for Darren's cue for them to start the song. Darren lead them off the stage and he walked a different way, the way that lead straight past the group of girls. Riker inwardly groaned and waited for everyone to get off the mini-stage before he did. Riker felt like hurting something when Darren must have decided to stop, when he was standing right in front of the girls. He had to look at them, they attracted his eyes like a magnet and he watched as they pointed at him and he could hear what they were saying about him. Some of the more hurtful comments went along the lines of '4 eyed freak'. He closed his eyes and thanked goodness when they all moved towards the stage.

When they got on stage he skipped over to his place, but he distanced himself from Jon and Curt slightly. The distance was big enough that Jon couldn't grab his shoulders but not big enough for the audience to see something was upsetting him. He felt like an idiot, letting comments from a few girls he'd never met get to him like they had but comments like that had always gotten to him, that's why he'd wanted contact lenses.

I did his part the way they'd rehearsed it and he was close to squeaking when he heard Zach's voice through his ear piece. "Hey kid, remember what I said earlier. Just have fun up there, you'll regret not having fun and you'll prove those people right. A few comments like that won't hurt you if you don't let them. If I listened to the people telling me I'd fail at life I'd be working in Tesco!" Riker smiled a little at Zach's words and posed when the song finished. "Make this your best performance kid." Riker nodded once and watched Darren for his que.

They started doing the vocals and Riker threw himself into it and he was smiling and laughing the whole time. He 'raised his glass' quicker than anyone else and he body rolled, shook his hips and tried to trip Curt up several times. They all jumped around the stage without missing a beat and they were all smiling and happy which showed so the audience cheered which gave them more reason to perform with all they had.

They all lined up on the edge of the stage and Curt tapped Riker's shoulder and smirked. The 2 boys head banged at the same time, making Riker's glasses slide down his nose slightly but he didn't think about it and the boys did their final pose with huge smiles on their faces. All the Warblers went off stage and high fived each other with huge grins on their faces.

Riker walked away from the happy group and into the dressing room to change for 'Safety Dance'. He'd just put his blue converse on when the door knocked and he opened the door to see Zach there. "Can we talk for a minute?" He asked and Riker nodded. Riker sat down on the chair and Zach pulled a chair over so he could sit facing Riker. "What was wrong up there? I know it was something to do with your glasses, I just want to know exactly what was wrong."

Riker sighed and looked at his hands which were clasped on his lap. "I looked into the audience during Teenage Dream and a group of girls were dancing but when I was in front of them they pointed at me and laughed. I read one of them saying '4 eyed freak' and it hurt, more than I thought it would." He kept his head down and only lifted it when he felt Zach's hand lift it up.

"Do not listen to those people Riker. You are NOT a freak or 4 eyes. You have glasses, thousands of people do. You know that Tom Fletcher from McFly?" Riker smiled and nodded. "He wears glasses sometimes doesn't he?" Riker nodded and his smile grew bigger. "Now, some of the other dancers got stuck in traffic so the half time is now and you'll perform Safety Dance after it. So you can sit down and have an energy bar, you missed most of dinner." Zach told him and Riker laughed.

Riker covered his mouth with his hand and Zach shook his head, not understanding why he wanted to hide his smile. _He has a beautiful smile._ He thought as he stood up and he froze, did he actually just think that? He looked at Riker and smiled before walking out of the room.

He walked down the hall towards the stage and picked up a microphone, shocking the stage crew. "I need to say that some dancers are stuck in traffic so we're having 1/2 time early. And I need to tell the audience something." The crew nodded and Zach walked onto the stage.

He was hit with cheers and it shocked him a bit. He stood in the middle of the stage and waited for a little bit of silence. He picked the microphone up to his mouth before talking into it. "Hey guys, hope your enjoying the show?" He was met with cheers and smiled. "Well, we were supposed to have another performance now but some of the dancers are stuck in a bit of traffic so we're having the 1/2 time now. Refreshments are for sale now but I would like to keep your attention for a few more minutes. Earlier in the show one of our performers was hurt by a comment that they could read from a member of the audience. I'm not going to say what the comment was or who the performer was but if I see or hear of any more comments that are used to intentionally or unintentionally hurt a member of our cast you will be asked to leave the venue immediately." He looked at the audience and he could see most of the faces shocked that someone would say that about a performer. "That is all, please go and get what you want from the refreshment stands and enjoy the second half when it comes around." He walked off stage and handed the mike back to the sound crew with a smile and a nod.

He walks into the cast's rest room and saw Riker sitting in the corner with Kevin and they were laughing. He walked up to them. "Well, what's gotten you two laughing so much?" He asked teasingly.

"Riker just told me how he tried to teach his brother the dance for Safety Dance." Kevin answered through laughter and Zach waited for him to finish and when he didn't he looked at Riker (who was covering his mouth!) with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"He broke my moms favorite vase." Kevin burst into a new fit of laughter and Zach could tell something hadn't been said. "It fell of its stand, then it hit the broom which fell over, hit a glass of water which went over my dads computer. It's safe to say he has to pay for a new vase and a new computer.

Zach joined in the laughter and he wanted to remove Riker's hand from his mouth but stopped himself. Zach hands something to Riker and Riker looks up at him in confusion. "If you see or hear anyone saying something about you just push this and security will escort them out."

"T-T-Thanks." Riker stuttered shyly and he stood up when the lights in the room flickered slightly. "I-I should go, I am on the mini-stage." He said before scuttling off towards the side stage.

Riker knelt on the mini-stage and heard Kevin start the song. He watched the dance from the corner of his eye and he jumped up for his part. He saw Heather join him and they danced their part and Riker sang along in his mind and he knew the dance and stage by heart to he let his eyes wander around the venue they were playing. His eyes landed on the group of girls again and he saw them looking at him. He jumped off the mini-stage as well as everyone else and the audience cheered loudly. Riker smiled and resisted the urge to cover his mouth as he needed his hands for the part of the dance. He scanned the audience again and his eyes landed on the girls, AGAIN! He reads their lips as they point at him and he knew they were insults along the lines of '4 eyes', 'gay', 'freakishly tall' (He had to agree with that one) 'cock sucker' and many others that Riker had no patience to read.

He got the little thing that Zach had given him out of his pocket and he pressed it. He watched as a HUGE security guard walked up to the group and made them get up and made them leave the venue. Riker hears Zach's voice come through his ear piece. "Relax and let loose kid. You came out on top while their out in the rain." Riker grinned and threw himself even more into the dance and he kept watching the smiling faces of the audience.

* * *

.

* * *

The whole cast and crew bowed at the end and they all piled backstage and into the dressing rooms to change into their 'before show' clothes. Riker was happy that Curt had gotten their clothes out of the dressing room while he'd been performing 'Safety Dance'. When they both finished they picked up their bags and walked to the exit. They waited for the rest of the Warblers and they all walked out of the backstage together.

They were greeted with screams and flashing from the fans and their camera's. "Stop for some pictures and to sign things?" Jon shouted over the fans and every Warbler agreed.

Riker and Curt walked to the left and to a small group of fans. "Hey, you guys have fun tonight?" Riker asked as they got closer and the fans looked shocked that he had even talked to them. The group nodded silently and Riker and Curt stood in front of them. "You want us to sign anything for you?" Riker asked hesitantly and took a step back when the girls started crying and freaking out. He looked at Curt in slight panic but he was just as confused as Riker was. "Are-are you ok? If I said anything that upset you I'm sorry."

A adult that was with the group looked at the two Warblers with a apologetic look on her face. "Sorry about these, they just cry when they're happy. They never thought they'd ever meet someone of the Glee Live cast, let alone two of the Warblers together." Riker and Curt nodded.

Riker looked at Curt and nodded once and Curt smiled. "So, do you want any pictures with us or do you want us to sign anything? Maybe a hug?" Riker asked and opened his arms slightly and smiled as two girls latched onto him and he laughed as Curt looked panicked when three girls crowded around him.

They stood with the girls for a while and signed bags and for them and took several pictures with each girl and they hugged the fans when they heard Zach calling them. "We have to go sorry, it was lovely talking with you though."

The fans said but but Riker blushed at one of the comments they made. "Please wear the glasses more? They make you look cute." Riker nodded as his answer and he heard the girls cheer and he walked to the car where the Warblers and Zach were waiting for him and Curt.

"How'd your group go?" Jon asked as the car started driving.

"They were lovely, they didn't nag us about anything and they weren't rude at all." Curt answered honestly with a smile on his face.

"I think I'll wear my glasses again tomorrow." Riker thought out loud but only Zach heard it.

"Oh? And why's that?" He asked with a smile tugging his lips.

"The group we talked to seemed to like me in them, only those few girls didn't like me in them."

Zach nudged Riker's knee with his own and he felt something shock where he'd touched the young boy. "Told you so."

Riker leaned back on the seat he was sitting on. "You know? Wearing these glasses aren't that bad." He said loud enough for everyone to hear him and he smiled at Zach.

* * *

**I do ****NOT**** agree with any of the insults in this fanfic and I am so sorry if anyone got offended :/**

**Anyways, thank you for reaching the bottom of the page, this fanfic is alot longer than I thought it would be! I thought it would only be where he lost his contacts and him slightly panicking when their told it's going to be filmed live then at the end where he decides glasses aren't that bad :s**

**Please let me know what you think in a review :) Oh, and let me know what you think of the Zach/Riker. I shocked myself with that one :s**

**TTFN - \_(****ツ****)_/**


End file.
